Naruto The offline meeting
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: Another hentai Yandere Naruto x Yandere Kurenai


**All right my peeps! Time for another one!**

 **Pair is Naruto x Yandere Kurenai and here we goooooo!**

Tsunade was worried Naruto had disappeared and hasn't hasn't been seen since about a month ago and she received a strange black DVD case that filled her with dread and she finally called Everyone and soon they showed up and she explained everything and everyone was looking at the case with caution and Kiba blurted out "Play it." And Tsunade nodded and put the disc in and suddenly it showed a teacher that disappeared as well and a friend of Anko one Kurenai yuhi and she was writing something when she looked up and said "Hello everyone you maybe wondering what I'm doing and that is planning something but you'll see soon bye bye now."

Then it cut to her walking To a young Man with blonde hair and whisker marks and blue eyes that where glued to his phone but they could hear her breathing fast as she picked up her pace and surprised him bye saying "Excuse me are you...Kurama-san?" He looked up startled and said "ah yes!" And they could here her giggle "I'm Kurenai nice to meet you!" And they talked some until He was in front of her on the subway when suddenly he was jerked forward and was pushed against her and he grunted out "Sorry Kurenai-San but would you go out with me?!" They heard her say "Sure Kurama-kun!" and they all saw that it was Naruto from his looks.

 _Naruto's room_

Kurenai had discreetly placed the camera off her and on his PC and she went "Ah!" And Naruto yelled out "What did you find something weird?!" She turned and held his nameplate and said "I found out your real name...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-kun. I'm going to call you Naruto-kun from now on okay?" He nodded and he checked his phone when she said "Naruto-kun..."He turned but she stood up and the look on her face made everyone feel scared as her red eyes darkened as she said " _Now I've got Naruto-kun all for myself right?❤"_ then she smiled as Naruto looked up and said "Eh so does that mean Kurenai told everyone t-You've got it wrong." She cut him off and said "All the other accounts and comments on your manga up til now where actually from me." He looked shocked "Eh?" And she slowly walked towards him and said "The truth is,the comments on your manga were to get things started,all I wanted was to talk to Naruto-kun, so on the train after the offline meeting I went ahead and deleted all the other accounts except mine."

And she leaned in and said "Because I knew no matter what happened after you confessed I knew I wouldn't have any use for them. _Ever since the star Naruto-kun has been mine and what's more you'll stay mine from now on._ " Naruto let out a surprised yell as she grabbed his shorts and pulled down while talking "Don't act so surprised,we're dating after all,so doing this is only natural.❤" she stood over him as she placed a finger on his cock and said " I want to know... Everything about Naruto-kun.❤" and she leaned down and licked it and said "For instance what you taste like here!❤" and she engulfed him with her mouth.

She kept going up and down til he came and she looked up at him and got up and was about to insert his cock in her but he tried to get and escape but she grabbed his wrist and said "Please don't try to run away I'll chase you down no matter where you go!❤" and she slammed down and yelled "Naruto-kun and are finally connected!❤" and she whispered "I'm so glad I saved my first time for Naruto-kun.❤"

By this point they could see Naruto's tears as Kurenai kissed him and it pissed them off and made them cry as she panted out "You're penis wants to go even deeper inside me!" And soon they could tell Naruto was at his limit and Kurenai yelled out "Its OK! Give it to Kurenai's inside's!" And she said after They both came "See look,look your whole penis went inside all the way from the tip to the base! Naruto-kun's penis is a perfect fit for Kurenai's insides!❤"

Kurenai suddenly said "Wow such a selfish penis you have Naruto-kun! A selfish penis like that _has to be completely raped and broken.❤"_ and she started getting rougher as she yelled "I'm going to milk you until you loose count of how many times you've come!" And he yelled "I'm gonna..!" And he erupted and she looked at him and said "That was amazing, you really came a lot didn't you? How Ev-er!❤" She grinned and said "its not over yet you know!?" He whimpered out "Please... Stop...I'm gonna go crazy..." She said "I said I was gonna break you didn't I? Even if your penis goes completely dry I'll keep on raping you. Even if you black out I'll make it stand up with my mouth, I'll just keep on doing this over and over.❤"

And she moved her hand to his face as she said "Now then... _Let's break okay?❤_ " and the screen went black while everyone was crying and glaring.


End file.
